Remote controls to operate audiovisual equipment, such as television receivers, have become an indispensable part of everyday life. When in the hands of a seasoned user, a remote control can be deftly wielded to change channels and invoke a litany of other functions. When buttons of a remote control are inadvertently activated, however, a remote control can negatively affect a user's use and enjoyment of the audiovisual equipment. For example, buttons of a remote control misplaced between couch cushions can be accidentally depressed and trigger a channel change while a user is trying to watch television programming.